Give it all up
by kungfukitty
Summary: Draco is forced to chose between his family's expectations of him, and the girl he loves. A songfic with the Corrs's 'Give it all up'.


Give it all up

Author's note This is a fic I wrote on impulse because I borrowed the Corrs album from my library. I'd already had a few goes at writing 'serious' fics, but they weren't very good, and they'd never compare to the stories that some of my friends (Matrix14, miss420) had thought up. I'm usually better at writing humor fics. When I heard the song, Give it all up, the story just seemed to write itself, and it's already a long standing tradition among my friends to write Corrs songfics, (I'd only rented it so I could hear 'No more cry') so I just decided to post this, however bad it is. Please review it, as I need some encouragement. 

Oh yeah, another thing, I'd like to dedicate this fic to my friend Katie Rowe, because it is her birthday on the 27th and she is the biggest Draco fan I know. Happy Birthday!!

Give it all up

Draco Malfoy walked down Knockturn alley, with his hands shoved in his pockets.He stopped when he came to a bleak, derelict building, at the back of one of the Dark arts shops.

The door stood in front of him, dark and foreboding. Draco knew if he went through it, if he went through with this, he could never come back. Yeah, sure, he could walk through and come back easily, but the good Draco, the part of him that She'd loved, would be erased forever. He put his hand on the door handle. It felt cold, almost as cold as he felt inside.

"Draco! Don't!!"

Damn, Not now! He turned sharply, angry with himself for being so engrossed in his thoughts. He'd not heard the Knight bus pull up behind him.

"Hermione."

The girl had practically flown off the bus, her mane of curly hair streaming behind her. She ran into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"What do you mean 'what am _I_ doing here?' What are _you_ doing here?! I thought we'd talked about this."

"You know I had to come. If I hadn't, my family, my _father_ would-"

"Oh Draco, we could have done something, would could have run away together…" Her voice trailed off. She knew the harsh reality of what she was saying.

"I know you don't like it, but neither do I. I had to come. We've got no choice!"

Hermione started to say something, but Draco held her back, and cupped her chin in his hand.

"Please try to understand Hermione. And try to get out of here while you have the chance, it's not safe for people like you around here."

"What, you mean _Mudbloods_ like me?!"

He turned the handle behind his back. "Goodbye."

Tears began to well up in her eyes. "You know where I am if you need me."

"Goodbye, Hermione."

She was left facing a closed door. "'Bye."

Draco stood in the darkness of the room, glad that no-one could see the tears coursing down his cheeks.

"There you are boy!" said Lucius Malfoy, walking calmly up to his son. "Go and put these robes on, they're all waiting for you."

"Yes, father" Draco said, and sniffed. 

"What's that on your face?"

"It's Nothing!" snapped Draco, snatching the robes, and wiping his eyes.

Lucius looked at him strangely. "If you say so Draco."

"I Do!"

"Hurry up then!" Lucius stalked off.

Draco sighed and went into the changing room. He turned on the light and saw his face in the mirror. Heh. So this was the great Draco Malfoy, crying because of some girl. Funny, he hadn't cried since, now when was it?

_They say that I'm crazy,_

Oh yeah, that day in the second year when he'd called Hermione a 'Mudblood'. He hadn't meant to, it had just happened. Draco had known he hadn't got into the Quidditch team because of his talent, like Harry had, so he'd taken it out on her. He had cried himself to sleep that night, remembering the look on her face at what he'd said. Even then he couldn't bear to see her hurt like that.

_And it's probably true._

Despite himself, Draco grinned. It had been funny though, when Ron's curse had backfired, and he was belching slugs for hours. 

_But I'm at my happiest,_

Draco had always had something to smile about when he was with those three. Whether he was laughing at them or, in the later Hogwarts years, with them. He and Hermione had discovered each other in the sixth year of school, and after that, nothing could keep them apart.

_When I am with you._

That was, nothing could keep them apart until now. His thoughts were jerked back to the present. He mechanically unfolded the ceremonial robes, and pulled them over his head. Then he surveyed himself in the mirror. They were black robes, with a red skull on the front. The Dark mark of Voldemort.

_There is a distance between us,_

He leaned nearer the mirror, and ran his hands a few times through the white-blond bangs that Hermione had always loved. Not that he cared about looking good for Voldemort's inner circle, it was just habit by now. He examined his face, and wiped away the last few tears from his cobalt blue eyes.

"Draco!!" someone was banging at the door. "C'mon! It's starting!!"

Oh brilliant, thought Draco. The abominable Crabbe and Goyle. He opened the door. "Get some patience already, I'm coming!"

So far that I can't reach.

"Oi! You ready yet?" asked Crabbe.

"Yeah, as I'll ever be." Draco closed the door behind him, and followed the two boys up the stairs. He wondered if they'd still be his friends if they knew he'd been hanging around at school with Harry, Ron and Hermione more than he had with them. He decided however, they were just too thick. He also wondered if he'd still be here, if any of those who were waiting for him knew that he'd been partly responsible for Voldemort's final demise. He reached the top of the stairs, and followed Crabbe and Goyle through the curtains, onto a stage. 

_The stage lights shine so brightly,_

_ _

As his eyes got used to the bright light, he could see the line of young wizards waiting to be initiated. He joined Crabbe and Goyle in the line. He could recognize most of them from Slytherin. At the front of the stage, he could see his father, speaking into a microphone, to the crowd of Dark wizards assembled underneath. 

"-After the unfortunate demise of our honorable leader, Lord Voldemort, it is becoming more and more important to receive the younger generation into our ranks. So, with that said, we are welcoming these young wizards into the Death eaters, including my son, Draco Malfoy" 

_But still I get no peace._

_ _

Draco sighed. His father wouldn't be so proud of him if he knew who had been to blame for Voldemort's death.  "-Draco, would you like to come forward?"  He walked towards his father, who threw his arm around the boy's shoulders. The open display of affection surprised Draco, Lucius must have been genuinely proud of his only son. Suddenly Draco spotted a familiar face in the crowd. 

_And I'm a long long way from you…_

It was Hermione! She was peering out of a black hood that reminded him of the ones the Dementors wear. She just didn't give up, did she? Even with that silly disguise she was still taking a stupid risk! Oh no… Not them! Standing next to her were two other figures in black hoods. The bits of red hair sticking out of one hood, and the glasses that could be seen in the other, gave away who it was. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Probably there to gloat at his misfortune. But no, that was the old Draco talking, they were friends now.

But all the same, he didn't like them watching his initiation into the Death eaters.

_But I'd give it all up just for you,_

_Just to have you near me._

It was bad enough for Draco as it was. He didn't want his new found friends seeing how evil he would have to be, how evil he was going to become. He now knew that he didn't want to go through with this. Seeing her again, after he thought they'd said goodbye forever, had made him realize something.

_I'd give it all up just for you,_

_You bring me up, you bring me down,_

_You turn me inside out,_

He knew, that if he had the choice, between life with her and the life his family wanted for him, he'd choose her. He also knew he had no choice.

_And I'd give it all up just for you. _

_ _

He had stopped listening to what his father was saying, some speech about how they must carry on Voldemorts legacy and all that, but Lucius had now paced over to a large cauldren. The crowd was making more noise than they had been before, craning their necks to see what he was doing. Of course. The initiation ceremony consisted of more than just a big speech and a cup of hot butterbeer (he wished!) Lucius was preparing to give the young wizards the Dark Mark. A tattoo of a skull on their arm, which would start to burn whenever Voldemort wanted to summon them. Draco had assumed the cruel practice had been disposed of when Voldemort had been destroyed, but obviously not. Hermione and the others were looking worried, and began to try and attract Draco's attention by waving desperately at him.

_I've been hearing some stories,_

_Of couples so in love._

Draco glared at them, willing them to stop. Not only were they attracting his attention, but also some of the crowd's. They were going to get found out if they kept it up. Hermione saw what he meant, and nudged the others to shut them up. She kept on mouthing something at Draco, but he couldn't understand her.

_But they've spent so much time apart,_

_They never seem to work._

Oh. Right. She was telling him exactly the same thing she had outside. That 'he couldn't really go through with this.' She'd risked coming in here to tell him that? As Lucius began to lead Draco over to the cauldron, she looked at him pleadingly. 

_ _

_And I'm a long, long way from you…_

_ _

Draco wished he could show her how he felt, that he didn't want to leave her, but he knew he couldn't. He reached the cauldron and began to roll up his sleeve in preparation for the spell. 

_But I'd give it all up just for you, _

Hermione was gesturing frantically again, but this time pointing to something she had concealed up her sleeve. Her wand. But what good would that do? Harry and Ron also had theirs. They couldn't be planning to 'rescue' him, could they?

_ _

_Just to have you near me._

_ _

It would be just the type of thing those three would think of though, something thoroughly stupid, but also thoroughly heroic, like the type of fairy tale ending you see in books. But how could three wizards who had only just graduated take on an entire hall of Death Eaters?

To Draco's surprise, he heard voices in his head, just a memory, of when they had persuaded him to help against Voldemort.

"How do you expect three junior wizards to take on Voldemort and his entire army and come out alive?"

"It doesn't have to be just us three Draco." Said Harry.

"Oh? So you're expecting an army of your own are you?"

"No," said Hermione. "We only need four."

"And where are you going to find a wizard thick enough to help you out?"

Well, Draco had walked right in to that one. He'd ended up helping them, and they'd saved the world together. Not something a Malfoy gets the chance to do every day. Maybe these fairy tales did have some truth after all…

_I'd give it all up just for you,_

_ _

All the Death eaters were here for this ceremony. If they got rid of them now, even if it meant they're own deaths, Voldemort's legacy of pain and suffering would be gone for good. Anyway, when had the great Harry Potter dared to do anything that Draco Malfoy couldn't? (Actually. This had happened a lot of times, but Draco just told himself differently.) If Hermione was willing to take the risk, then so was he.

_You bring me up, you bring me down,_

_ _

He looked at Hermione, and then discreetly got out his wand. He would have given anything for a photograph of her face just then, she looked so happy, even in the face of danger.

_ _

_You turn me inside out,_

If he was going to do something, he needed to do it now. The Death eaters started clapping as Lucius got out the brand, which was a small skull, maybe that of an elf or something, on the end of a black wand. It was glowing red hot, and the skull seemed to be grinning at him evilly. As Lucius drew Draco's arm closer to the skull, he winked at Hermione…

_ _

_And I'd give it all up just for you…_

_ _


End file.
